<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Nora" by VioletFlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342454">"Nora"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash'>VioletFlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barry Allen Loves Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West Fluff, Caitlin Snow &amp; Iris West Friendship, Caitlin Snow is a Good Aunt, Cisco Ramon &amp; Iris West Friendship, Cisco Ramon is a Good Uncle, F/M, Iris West Loves Barry Allen, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Pregnant Iris West, West Household Dinners</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:40:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletFlash/pseuds/VioletFlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a very shocking realization from Caitlin, Iris must prevent her secret from coming out. However, the worst secret keeper in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco Ramon walks in on the two. Caitlin keeps him quiet while Iris goes to a West family dinner with Barry. </p><p>Caitlin/Iris friendship!<br/>Cisco/Iris friendship!<br/>Iris tells Barry she's pregnant!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow, Barry Allen &amp; Iris West &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen &amp; Jenna West, Barry Allen &amp; Joe West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Caitlin Snow &amp; Iris West, Cecile Horton &amp; Iris West, Cecile Horton/Joe West, Cisco Ramon &amp; Caitlin Snow &amp; Iris West, Cisco Ramon &amp; Iris West, Iris West &amp; Joe West, Joanie Horton &amp; Jenna West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Nora"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ll finish these blood tests and you should be good to go.” Caitlin wrapped a band-aid around Iris’ arm gently. Iris smiled at her.</p><p>“Great! Thanks, Cait.” She lifted herself off the bed in the Med-Bay. It was a quiet Wednesday in Central City, the sky was carefully sprinkled with clouds and the roads were quiet. Ever since Iris escaped the Mirrorverse, she comes to Caitlin for weekly checkups. This was her 6th week. Barry was currently finishing up paperwork at CCPD, then he and Iris were supposed to join Joe and Cecile for dinner. Crime had been quiet but there were a few metas that were now being imprisoned in Iron Heights by Ralph. Cisco was with Kamilla shooting some photos at the park.</p><p>Caitlin clicked on her computer mouse, scanning the test results. She read up and down the page before her pupils dilated. Iris was scrolling on her phone when Caitlin gasped. Iris jumped and collected her thoughts.</p><p>“Cait, what’s wrong?” The journalist asked her friend and gently touched her arm. Caitlin’s face erupted in a smile and she pulled Iris in and held her tightly. Iris’ eyes darted at Cait, then to the screen, then back at Cait. “Caitlin? Am I dying?”</p><p>“Just the opposite,” Caitlin replied, pulling away from Iris. “You’re creating life.” Iris looked inquisitively at the doctor for a moment. Caitlin looked down at Iris’ stomach which was currently covered by a burgundy sweater.</p><p>“Caity… Are you saying…”</p><p>“Congratulations Iris.” Iris’ eyes widened. She brought her hands to her stomach. A happy sob broke out of her lungs and her eyes stung. She looked back at Caitlin and the women started laughing together.</p><p>“Pregnant.” Was all that Iris could say.</p><p>Caitlin nodded. “I would like to do a few more tests to be sure, but by your bloodwork I’m extremely positive.”</p><p>Iris, with Caitlin’s assistance, sat back down on the bed. The tears began racing down her face.</p><p>“I can’t believe it. I’m having a baby. I’m having Barry’s baby.”</p><p>
  <em>“Ask her when it was… conceived.”</em>
</p><p>Caitlin giggled. “Frost wants to know how far along you think you are. Oh, she also says congrats. She thinks that you and Barry are going to make the next Top Model.”</p><p>This time Iris laughed. “Well thank you, Frost. I don’t really know, me and Barry haven’t been trying but we definitely haven’t been practicing abstinence. I haven’t really had my period since I got out of the mirror, but I thought that was just residual damage thanks to Eva. I really don’t know.”</p><p>“When do you think you’re gonna tell Barry?”</p><p>“Oh, he’s gonna be so happy. I don’t know, I’ll have to make it special. But in the meantime, can you please keep it a secret?”</p><p>“You know me, Iris. I won’t tell a soul.” Caitlin held out her pinky and Iris wrapped it with her own with joy. “Pinky swear. No babies or pregnancy will be discussed.”</p><p>“WHAT??!” asked a voice from the doorway. The women whipped their heads around quickly. Cisco stood there, mouth on the floor, holding Kamilla’s camera.</p><p>Caitlin walked towards him slowly. Iris just looked flabbergasted. As everyone in S.T.A.R. Labs knew Francisco Ramon could not keep a secret. Especially about babies and relationships. When Caitlin and Julian first started dating, Cisco sent out a mass email. When Iris first admitted her feelings for Barry, you could see Cisco whispering around everyone spilling all the details. It was like he could explode.</p><p>“Cisco,” Caitlin started. Cisco just looked at Iris. He rushed towards her, putting the camera beside Iris on the bed, and put his hands on her stomach.</p><p>“Iris is gonna have a baby?” He questioned, his voice getting higher with every word.</p><p>“I don’t know how okay I am with this.” She replied. Caitlin tried her hardest not to burst out laughing.</p><p>“You are going to be the most beautiful child in the history of mankind. With Barry’s dimples and Iris’ melanin you will be unstoppable.”</p><p>“Amen.” Caitlin declared.</p><p>Iris put her hands on Cisco’s and carefully took them off her stomach. “Now Cisco, you have to stay quiet about this. I don’t want everyone on your Instagram knowing before Barry does.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“No buts, Ramon!” She pushed her finger into the center of his chest. “I have gone through hell in the last year. I have lost my adult-from-the-future-daughter, I have been almost sucked into a black hole, I have been told Barry was going to die, I have had to write my husband’s alter-ego’s obituary, I have lost Barry this year more times than my hands can count, I have been erased by antimatter, I’ve been shot with a light bullet, I have been replaced by a Mirror-Clone of me and watched everyone I love not know that it wasn’t actually human, I have fought my friend-turned-captor, I have fought 3 separate hallucinations of myself, and had to go through a painful separation from the Mirrorverse. Also, still suffering from a new condition- neural dissonance. I will not let anything take this from me, understand Ramon?”</p><p>“This is a little off-topic but Iris you are absolutely glowing right now.” Cisco smiled and Iris fell into the bed. Cisco picked up Kamilla’s camera. “I need ten pics of when I first found out, and then ten of when Barry finds out.” He turned the camera on himself and posed.</p><p>“I can’t believe this is happening.” Iris mumbled.</p><p>Caitlin smacked Cisco on the arm. He dropped the camera on the bed again. “Cisco, you cannot tell Barry. What will it take for you to not tell him?”</p><p>“Not tell me what?” Barry asked. He held a bottle of wine in his hands. Cisco and Caitlin both jumped at the surprise. Iris put her hands over her face. “Guys?”</p><p>Caitlin glared at Cisco. “Plans for… Christmas.”</p><p>“Yes! Christmas… present. Present Christmas. Christmas present for Christmas.” Cisco smiled and picked up Kamilla’s camera.</p><p>“Christmas isn’t for another two months…” Barry replied, inquisitively. Iris got up off the bed and rushed toward Barry. She held his free hand and played with his fingers with her own. Barry was easily distracted.</p><p>“I think what Cisco meant to say was that we have an idea for a Christmas present for you but it’ll take some time to plan. Right guys?” She turned back to them and winked. Caitlin and Cisco erupted in agreement.</p><p>“Yes.. of course that’s what he meant.” Caitlin smiled. Cisco nodded.</p><p>“Uh, okay. That makes sense.” The speedster was wary, but not quite suspicious. “Well, Iris, I thought we could go to Joe and Cecile’s now. I already picked up this wine…”</p><p>“Oh I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Cisco cautioned. Iris whipped her head back and buried him with her eyes.</p><p>“Why not?” Barry pouted.</p><p>“We… don’t think it’s a good idea because… we want Iris to say goodbye to us first.” Caitlin rushed. Both Barry and Cisco looked skeptical. Iris turned her head back to Barry slowly.</p><p>“Well if they wanna say goodbye, I won’t stop them. How about you wait in the Cortex while I do that?” She reached up for a kiss that left Barry dizzy.</p><p>“M’kay.” He mumbled. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you.” She sang as he walked down the hallway. She closed the door swiftly and locked it.</p><p>“It could’ve gone worse.” Caitlin suggested. Cisco agreed.</p><p>Iris sighed. “I’m just gonna tell him after dinner tonight. That’s the only way nothing will go wrong. Caitlin, can you keep Cisco here and off his phone until I send the OK?”</p><p>“Definitely.” She said. “Frost and I’ll shut him up.”</p><p>“I don’t like the context in which that was spoken.” Cisco commented. Caitlin glared again. Iris walked forward to grab her phone and hug them both. They took her hug joyfully.</p><p>“Even though this probably couldn’t have gone worse, I’m glad you were a part of this in some way. Our kid’s gonna have the best auntie and uncle ever.”</p><p>“Awwwwwww.” They replied. Iris broke from the hug to meet her husband. They whooshed away.</p><p>“That kid’s gonna be so cute.” Cisco whispered. Caitlin turned to the computer monitor but nodded in agreement.</p><p>-</p><p>Evening fell upon Central City while laughter filled the West House. The dining room was warm and cozy, with the table filled with food. Joe and Cecile sat on the left, while Barry and Iris sat on the right. Joanie was at the head and Barry was holding Jenna. Each plate had been completely eaten, Grandma Esther’s recipe of steak being highly favored. Each person had a glass of wine that was sipped until it was gone, except for Iris.</p><p>“Iris?” Cecile questioned, her eyes narrowing. “You’ve barely touched the wine. Are you feeling okay?” Joe and Barry looked at the journalist with worry. After Iris had come out of the Mirrorverse, she hadn’t spoken for a week. She barely touched any food and she had a panic attack every day for weeks. All mirrors in the loft had been destroyed and reflective surfaces covered. Everyone wasn’t ecstatic at the idea that she wasn’t feeling well. Joanie looked at everyone, unaware of what all had happened.</p><p>“Uh… yeah. I just don’t like red wine anymore I guess.”</p><p>Cecile still peered at Iris but didn’t use her powers because she was sure that if Iris was hiding something, it was for good reason. Joe accepted the obviously made-up answer. Barry shifted in his seat.</p><p>“I can go get you white if you want…” He suggested. Iris took his hand and shook her head.</p><p>“It’s fine, babe. Thank you.” She looked at Joanie. “I’m really glad your fall break was this week. I’ve missed dinners with you and Wally.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Joanie agreed and everyone went back to normal.</p><p>“You must be excited to graduate.” Barry replied and Joanie nodded joyfully. Jenna cooed and the speedster bounced her on his knee, smiling and saying gibberish words that Iris couldn’t make out. She stared with heart eyes. She decided she couldn’t wait any longer to tell him the news.</p><p>“Well I’m stuffed. This was great, Dad. We have to get going though.” Iris looked at Barry and he agreed.</p><p>“I’m glad we were able to do this.” He replied, then he stood up and began stacking plates. Barry handed the toddler back to Cecile and he also cleared the table. Iris hugged Joanie, then went around the table to Cecile. Jenna cooed again and Iris kissed her on the cheek playfully.</p><p>“See you, Joanie!” Barry waved and he went to the door. Iris went to hug Joe before he stopped her.</p><p>“You better tell me what’s going on. You love red wine.”</p><p>“In time, Dad.” She joined her husband at the door.</p><p>“If you ever want to babysit, just let us know! We’ll be more than happy to enjoy a date.” Cecile called.</p><p>“Definitely.” The speedster replied. He closed the door and checked the street for witnesses. Once it was clear he whooshed Iris back to the loft.</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice.” Barry said, placing his and Iris’ jacket on the hook. He flicked the lights on. Iris walked towards the windowsill and motioned for Barry to come join her. He joined happily and she swung her arms around his neck. Her eyes explored his face as she tried to find the right words. His arms wrapped around her hips and they gently swayed together.</p><p>“It was so cute watching you with Jenna tonight.” She commented.</p><p>“It was really nice. She’s really cute and.. I don’t know ever since we lost Nora it’s been nice having a baby to kinda practice with.”</p><p>“Yeah?” She beamed at him and brought one of her hands to his face. His eyes sparkled.</p><p>“Yeah. After you got out of the Mirrorverse, I’ve been thinking about stuff like that.”</p><p>“Stuff like that?”</p><p>“Kids. I know we want some, but I was just thinking of when.” He looked away when he spoke but quickly looked back at her face for a response. Iris was speechless. He couldn’t read her expression. “I mean, you just went through a lot so I didn’t mean now. You were in that place for so long. I missed you so much. We can wait however long you need. I just.. I really love you. I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you more than anything, Barr. I also missed you and thank you for respecting my feelings, but I would love to have kids with you Barry Allen. As soon as possible.”</p><p>“Really? You want to start trying?” He looked absolutely ecstatic and Iris’ eyes filled with happy tears.</p><p>“I don’t think we need to start, Barr.” She breathed. He looked at her inquisitively.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean…” He replied by dragging the words out. Iris laughed lightly.</p><p>“Come on you’re a speedster how can you be this slow?” She waited while he thought in his mind. After a few minutes he still didn’t understand. She rolled her eyes. “Barry. Think.” Her hand caressed his face. His hands lay comfortably on her hips. As he thought more and more they stopped swaying.</p><p>“No….” He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah.” She cried. His hands came off of her.</p><p>“No!” He jumped around. Iris clapped her hands on her mouth and nodded. He picked her up like that time when he woke from his coma, and swung her around the loft. She giggled hysterically. He whisper-shouted praises in her ear. After celebrating he finally put her down. Her hands reached and wiped his tears away. Their lips met, sweetly and gently. His right hand brushed through her hand and his left caressed her face with his thumb. Her hands were laid on his face. Finally, their kiss broke and they pushed their foreheads together. His hands reached to her stomach.</p><p>“Wow.” He whispered. “You’re incredible.”</p><p>She bit her lip. “You know what this means?” They both paused. The air in the room smelled sweeter. The moon was brighter. The blue hue to the loft was calmer.</p><p>They both whispered together, “Nora.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! This was just a one-shot featuring things I believe should be in the show more! Let me know what you thought of it. Again, thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>